


生死场

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Summary: 圆有妻子有女儿 注意避雷
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo





	生死场

**Author's Note:**

> 圆有妻子有女儿 注意避雷

生死场

  
  
快到下班的时候有两通电话同时进来，一通来自女儿，另一通来自一个不知名的号码。全圆佑犹豫了一下，先接了那个陌生号码的来电。他掐了女儿的电话，没有给出任何解释，因为女儿不是一个要求很高的孩子。全圆佑一边收拾自己桌上的东西一边接起电话：“您好，我是全圆佑。”因为那是工作手机，所以他还报上了自己的名字。  
  
他之后就没有再向女儿解释过为什么那天晚上什么都不说就挂了她的电话，他的女儿也不会在意了，因为某种更大的伤痛将那个晚上打包起来，塞进他们两个心脏最底部的地方。接到电话后半个小时全圆佑赶到了医院，女儿从家里来，正在晚高峰的地铁里艰难地穿行。全圆佑因为太热而解开了领带，又嫌不够而解开了衬衫的扣子，已经有些上了年纪的警察淡淡地对他说：“您请节哀。”  
  
妻子安静地躺在太平间，一块白布盖着她的脸。全圆佑站在离她三步远的地方，陪着他的是一个高个子的年轻警官，他的声音饱满而同情地流淌出来：“您要看看吗——还是就这样？”最后三个字刺痛了全圆佑，他说：“方便让我……”  
  
他其实想说，方便让我拿开那块布吗？可是那个警官理解成了他想最后和妻子独处，因而决绝地转身离开了。全圆佑张皇地追寻他的影子，只瞥到他的名牌上写：金珉奎，这应该是他的名字。  
  
全圆佑慢慢地跨过了那三步距离，又平稳地拿下了那块隔断两人的东西。妻子的面容很平静，也很苍白，全圆佑知道她很为自己白皙的皮肤骄傲，可现在——他屈起指节蹭了蹭妻子的鬓角——可你现在也太白了。她的嘴唇微张着，那是一张很小的嘴，小到像是无法容纳更小的那一颗颗牙齿，不管何时双唇总是和善地开启着。那两片嘴唇因为溺死的缘故而呈现怪异的青紫色，全圆佑伸出指腹，掠过前一天晚上还被细心涂抹了凡士林的唇峰，这是他最后一次碰触他的妻子。  
  
虽然事情从头到尾已经很明了，但警察还是询问了全圆佑一些问题。包括他的妻子有没有和人结仇，平时的人际关系交往，等等。全圆佑开着衬衫的扣子一一回答，上高中二年级的女儿不时从他的身边走过，她正在忙着办理妈妈死后的一系列手续。  
  
问话快到最后，全圆佑说：“我有一个请求……”  
  
金珉奎从记事本中抬起头：“您请讲。”  
  
“我是否能见见那个孩子——”  
  
女儿猛地撞过来，打断了他们的谈话。她将一叠单据塞到全圆佑手里，全圆佑一下子没接住，各种发票证明像雪花一样地飞散开来。在这充满了油墨味道的雪花里他的女儿蹲下身去，捏着妈妈的死亡证明，在失去母亲四个小时之后，第一次撕心裂肺地大哭了起来。  
  
守灵的这几天里全圆佑基本见不到女儿。妻子的父亲年前刚从肺结核中痊愈，母亲也年事已高，在这场突如其来的丧事上有心无力。他自己的父母在去年此时去世，煤气泄漏。全圆佑白天上班，女儿向学校请了假，白天在家接待前来悼念的亲戚朋友，照顾外公外婆，晚上全圆佑下班回去就接替她。白色的纸包堆成了小山，岳父母白天会将它们一一拆开，登记好每个人送来的金额，以便日后还礼参考。  
  
妻子生前是学校的老师，人脉很广，上门来的人一茬接着一茬，全圆佑不得不加订了很多套作为上门谢礼的小杯子。他跪坐着，低着头，鼻子里都是香的味道，还有隐隐的、低低的哭泣声音。不是他的，是正在给妻子的灿烂笑容上香的学生家长。过了一会儿女儿从房间出来，扶着门框问他：“爸，你吃晚饭吗？”他抬头看看女儿，女儿遗传了妻子的白皮肤，他一瞬间没来由地恐慌起来。  
  
葬礼在三天后举行，女儿很早就起来了，在客厅走来走去地收拾东西。全圆佑在灵位旁蜷缩着打盹，被声音闹醒，迷迷瞪瞪地问：“怎么了？”  
  
女儿的声音远远地说：“理书包，今天要上学了。”  
  
因为是工作日，所以来的人很少，除了亲人之外只有妻子曾工作的学校的教导主任。他看上去畏畏缩缩的，竭力想要挺直腰板。女儿和蔼地对他说：“老师，您不必紧张。”  
  
第一个发表悼词的是那个教导主任，他公事公办地夸赞了“奋不顾身，跳进冰冷的河流中救助落水学生”的妻子，又表明了对她精神的赞扬和对她离世的惋惜。全圆佑听得有些精神恍惚，或许是因为三、四天没睡觉。妻子的葬礼没有像电视剧里那样下雨，没有倾盆大雨，也没有细细密密的小雨，天空懒洋洋地放着晴，阳光有气无力。教导主任念完了，眼神轮流看着女儿和全圆佑，全圆佑有些好笑了，对女儿说：“开始吗？”  
  
教导主任惶然地问：“不用说悼词吗？”  
  
全圆佑拄着铲子，低头看着已经变作小小的黑色盒子的妻子，他张了张嘴，好像要说什么。然而女儿抢占了先机，她干脆利落地说：“妈妈，好好睡吧。”第一捧土落了下去。  
  
全圆佑说：“你辛苦了。”妻子的父母始终不发一言，岳母的嘴唇抿成了一条线，微微颤抖着。  
  
全圆佑总算因为葬礼请到了一天假，他想送女儿去学校，可是女儿说：“我自己乘地铁就好了。”于是他就载着岳父母回家，在过红绿灯的时候岳母终于像受不了一样地说：“那孩子都想不到要来吗？活下来了吧，那天死在河里的应该只有——应该只有我们敏珠吧，那孩子不是还好好地活在这个世界上吗？今天的阳光他也看得到吧，怎么就想不到，他的父母，就算是父母也好，怎么就想不到来看看为了他死掉的敏珠呢？”岳父大声地咳嗽了一声，车开过减速带，所有人都抖了一下。  
  
又是快下班的时候工作手机来了电话，全圆佑头晕目眩地抓着手机，深呼吸了几下，最后还是接了。打来电话的却是前几年已经去了国外的某个表亲，他们不怎么很熟，只是小的时候曾是玩伴。按照辈分是哥哥的男人对他说：“圆佑啊，前两天才听见这件事情，对不起，没能及时赶回来。”  
  
“没有的事。”全圆佑说，“已经下葬了……哥不用太过在意。”  
  
“要不要来散散心？”对面提议说，“是这样的，最近我们要出国一趟，想要人来帮忙看家。在加利福尼亚，海滩旁边的度假别墅。”  
  
全圆佑知道这是充满了好心的安抚，可是家里还有女儿：“我……工作不知道是不是放得下，而且允书也——”  
  
“来吧，”那声音充满了恳切，“你需要这样的日子。”  
  
回家吃晚饭的时候全圆佑对女儿说了这件事：“你怎么想？我想我还是推辞掉的好——”  
  
“去吧，爸。”女儿大口地扒拉着米饭，“去吧，我一个人也没什么问题。”  
  
全圆佑没有办法反驳，他打量着女儿，妻子的突然消失才让他意识到，女儿也变得陌生了起来，好像时间被剪去了一段。女儿吃完了饭，熟练地一个人收拾，忙碌地往返于厨房和餐桌，全圆佑坐在桌边，觉得自己就是一团空气。  
  
女儿自从那天晚上在医院崩溃之后就没有再流过眼泪，那晚不是全圆佑哄的她，是金珉奎陪在她身边，用纸巾和话语平复了女儿的心情。全圆佑想到去年办父母丧事的时候，自己从头到尾都处于一种微妙的恍惚之中，也没有公开地流过眼泪。可妻子后来提过，晚上你睡觉的时候会突然过来抱着我，脸上哭得一塌糊涂。  
  
妻子去世后一周全圆佑启程去往美国。女儿帮他收拾了行李箱，全圆佑才发现自己根本不知道自己的领带，自己的衣服都在哪里，甚至连行李箱都找不到。他定了早上三点的飞机，因为机票便宜。走的时候女儿还在睡觉，他摸黑拎起客厅里沉重的箱子，没有开灯，就这样离开了家。全圆佑昏昏沉沉地飞了快十四个小时，中间短暂地醒来若干次，又马上落回沉重的梦境。落地的时候他本想给女儿打个电话，算了算时差觉得她多半在上课，于是作罢。  
  
表亲来机场接他，开车把他送到那个别墅。到达的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，全圆佑在车上也一直在睡，跌跌撞撞地下来，迷茫地瞪着那幢三层小楼。表亲教了他安保系统和防盗系统以及门禁系统的使用和开闭，又教了他怎么开热水之类，就离开了。全圆佑几乎是凭着本能洗了个澡，他也不知道自己怎么会这么困，又倒在床上睡着了。  
  
有大概三天时间他一直在睡觉，尽管给自己定了闹钟，想把自己在合适的时间闹起来给女儿打电话报平安，可是每次也总是蒙着头接着睡。女儿在这几天里没有来过电话，只是简短地发了kkt：叔叔和我说过了，说你很好。然后过了大概两个小时又来了一句：我也很好。外公外婆前两天寄来了紫菜锅巴，我知道你喜欢吃，给你留了一点在灶台上面的柜子里。  
  
从第四天全圆佑开始出门。他换上了泳裤，又穿着运动外套去海滩。人们高兴地追来追去，跳进海水里，晒干了之后身上留下白色的盐。他坐在别墅的观景平台上眺望着，想起大学的时候学的课文：Ye are the salt of the earth. 新约，马太福音。盐去净化一切，盐去涤荡一切，盐盖住的地方，仿若积起了皑皑白雪。  
  
全圆佑低下了头，第一次正视起妻子已经死了的事实。这一周多他一直活在咸咸的盐水里，不真切地睁着迷蒙的眼睛。而现在加利福尼亚热烈的阳光蒸干了水份，他的身上都是盐的气息。又咸又辣的味道无孔不入地挤压出他干瘪的悲伤，他安静地把头埋进了双膝之中，眼泪滴到木板上，过一会儿就消失了。  
  
是洪知秀先打电话过来的。  
  
虽然已经向公司请了长假——真正开口了全圆佑才发现请假比他想得容易很多，大家似乎都在等着他开口，上司给他批假条的时候甚至有种长舒了口气的感觉。虽然已经请到了长假，但全圆佑还是带上了工作手机，这已经成为他的一种习惯，甚至有时候忘带了私人手机都不会忘带工作手机。  
  
洪知秀是通过工作手机联系上他的，工作手机，全圆佑想，怎么这件事情从头到尾都是工作手机，又是工作手机。他没有问洪知秀是怎么得到他的号码的，因为这种问题在这个信息的时代没有任何意义。在某个午后，全圆佑从书房的躺椅上悠悠醒转的时候洪知秀打电话来问他：“圆佑，为什么到了LA也不和我说一声？”  
  
他还是叫他“圆佑”，而全圆佑却没办法再叫他“知秀”。他犹豫了半天，在保存号码的姓名那一栏写上了：Joshua。这也是洪知秀的名字，也是他的本名。他们约在下午四点在城市中心见面，全圆佑来了美国之后第一次出门，费了好大力气才找到地铁，筋疲力尽地前往洪知秀口中的downtown。他挤在人群中，瞪视着地铁玻璃里面的自己，那里面的人穿着衬衫，西装外套因为太热而搭在手上，领带选的是和领口相配的浅绿色。不是全圆佑故意打扮得像个上班族，他只有这些衣服。  
  
洪知秀在地铁口等他，他戴着大大的浅蓝色墨镜，见全圆佑东张西望，摘下墨镜冲他招了招手。全圆佑气喘吁吁地走过来，洪知秀看着他说：“Hey，bro。”  
  
那之后一切好像都顺理成章，他们先去吃了晚饭，在洪知秀去编辑部的路上经常会光顾的咖啡馆。全圆佑把领带甩到身后，克制地用刀和叉切着披萨。洪知秀稍微瞥两眼就知道他不太会用，不过问题也不大，只要能吃上就没事。  
  
“你来了怎么不和我说呢？”洪知秀的语气让全圆佑有一种他们还在读大学的错觉。  
  
“你换号码了，而且我也不确定你是不是还住在这里。”  
  
全圆佑说得有点快，洪知秀不得不让他重复了一遍才听懂。  
  
“对不起，我很久不说韩语了。”  
  
全圆佑沉默了一会儿，半天挤出来一个：“嗯。”  
  
洪知秀又问：“怎么想到要来？”  
  
全圆佑对着披萨发了会儿呆才恍然大悟一样地说：“没什么理由，我亲戚在这里。”  
  
“敏珠最近好吗？”  
  
这次全圆佑花了更多的时间沉默：“挺好的。”  
  
“我记得你们是生了个女儿？是叫允——”  
  
“允书，17岁了，上高二。”  
  
洪知秀轻轻笑起来，全圆佑问他：“你还是单身？”  
  
“间歇性的。”言下之意是有一段段的恋爱。  
  
全圆佑接不了话，又自己开始吃披萨。他不是有意对着洪知秀撒谎，而是反应过来之前已经说出口了。或许他心里也希望妻子现在“挺好的”，而不是光辉地在河里把自己的肺部灌满水。  
  
“你和敏珠——”结果洪知秀又开口了，好像很感兴趣一样，“既然允书已经17岁了，你们基本一毕业就结婚了吧？”  
  
全圆佑茫然地想了想：“差不多吧，因为怀了允书。”  
  
看见洪知秀的眼神他补充道：“本来就打算结婚的。”有点心虚，眼神乱晃。  
  
“敏珠现在还在工作吗？”  
  
“做老师。”  
  
“你呢？翻译？”  
  
全圆佑摇摇头：“我去做精算师了。”  
  
他过了一会儿才问洪知秀：“你在干什么？”  
  
“我随便写点东西。”洪知秀漫不经心地说，“毕业之后回来，正好碰到了几个挺有趣的朋友……”  
  
多年不见的对话不会很有营养，一个人随便问，一个人随便答。快吃完的时候洪知秀问他：“什么时候走？”  
  
全圆佑愣了，他没想过这个问题，只好胡乱说：“大概再过一周两周吧。”  
  
洪知秀起身去结账，走出店门的时候他说：“要不要去喝一杯？”  
  
他们又在街上散漫地逛了逛，路过书店的时候全圆佑买了一本洪知秀固定写专栏的杂志，又买了一本洪知秀最近的新书。洪知秀都用英语写作，他估计自己也不一定会看，只是一种礼貌的表示而已。洪知秀也知道，因此当全圆佑说：“回去会好好——”的时候，他大笑着截住了他的话头，一根手指竖在自己的嘴唇前，狡黠地看着全圆佑。  
  
全圆佑原本以为这只是个仅有一次的原大学同学的简单碰头，可是随着时间的推移，他却越来越沉浸于和洪知秀的相处之中。走进酒吧的时候他想，或许是因为他对洪知秀撒了谎，洪知秀至今仍不知道妻子已经死了的事情，因而对待他的态度比其他人更轻松——比知情者更轻松，比陌生人更柔和。就连一直持续的没有营养的对话，都让他觉得短暂地从海水里挣脱出来——从满是盐分、沉重不已的海水里挣脱出来。他可以逃开独自一人在首尔上学的女儿，假装妻子还好好地活着，每天在客厅里，笑容满满地和学生家长打电话；假装女儿还是那个因为考了80分会郁闷得哭泣的孩子，需要妻子和他一起抱着她才嘟着嘴巴去睡觉。  
  
“我一直没问过你。”啤酒上来的时候洪知秀说，“结了婚的日子是什么样的？”  
  
“和同居没什么两样。”  
  
“我也没同居过。”  
  
“好吧，”全圆佑也喝了一口满是泡沫的液体，“没有很开心……可能是因为结婚前已经住在一起了，没有感觉到什么显著的变化。”  
  
洪知秀看了他一会儿：“有孩子该是一个转折点吧。”  
  
“转折点吗？”出口的时候才意识到自己说的是turning point，“转折点……”  
  
全圆佑注视着昏暗灯光下的啤酒，忽然想到，这一切有那么温暖吗？像是还嫌不够一样，洪知秀接着说：“其实，那时候我们都以为你会和……结婚的。”那是另一个女孩的名字，全圆佑只觉得陌生的名字。  
  
他好像和洪知秀说了些什么，又好像没说。因为洪知秀问他：“圆佑啊，你到底爱敏珠吗？”  
  
记忆像潮水一样涌来了，全圆佑想起第一次去岳父母家的时候，那时的家庭氛围让他感到奇怪。妻子虽然也和父母说笑，可空气始终热络不起来，一切都像在公事公办。饭后妻子和岳母去洗碗，他照例和岳父进书房。他向岳父保证：我爱敏珠，我一定会对她好的……然而岳父打断他说：“没什么重要的。”他日后和妻子提前这段事情，一向活络的妻子淡淡地说：“对于他来说就没什么重要的，我也是，妈妈也是。”  
  
妻子之后又说：“妈妈是一个人去医院生我的，他们都很随便。”  
  
他不说话，洪知秀小心翼翼地打量着他：“圆佑，你从刚才开始就不对劲。”  
  
“可能是有点累了。”全圆佑敷衍过去。  
  
“大学的时候我和敏珠的关系还挺不错的。”洪知秀饶有兴致地说，“因为是同一个高中毕业所以还挺经常聊天的。”  
  
全圆佑听着已经不在人世的妻子的名字，觉得她已然成为一张纸一般的形象又慢慢地被吹起来，鼓胀起来。洪知秀像想到了什么好笑的东西一样地说：“对了，她说要和你表白的那一天，先很紧张地冲到我家来了，还试图怂恿我和她一起去，给她壮胆。我说，这和我有什么关系？她就扑到我的沙发上，在上面滚来滚去——起来的时候又后悔了，因为头发被压坏了。”全圆佑笑了，是嘴角干涩的疼痛让他意识到的，他不自觉地咧开了嘴角。妻子紧张堂皇的样子，像电影一样流淌在脑子里。  
  
然而眼泪和悲伤也来得如此迅速，洪知秀慌忙扶住全圆佑的肩膀，后者的眼泪滴在他们两个中间的地板上。  
  
“你们分手了？”洪知秀站在酒吧外面，鞋底踩着刚刚抽的三根烟。全圆佑已经恢复了平静，但眼角还是有些肿：“嗯。”  
  
洪知秀有点尴尬地挠了挠头：“那允书……”  
  
“她和我生活。”  
  
他们并肩走在回地铁站的路上，洪知秀犹豫再三还是问了：“多久了？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我说你和敏珠——多久了？”  
  
全圆佑想了想：“大概半年吧。”  
  
洪知秀安慰他：“你还有允书。”  
  
全圆佑说：“我还有允书。”顿了一会儿又说：“如果我是女人就好了，对于女人来说，大概孩子的支持作用会更强一点。”洪知秀问：“你没有把她留给敏珠吗？”全圆佑站在原地，抿着嘴唇，最后才说：“她不想要。”  
  
走到地铁站的时候才发现末班车已经走了，全圆佑有些懊恼地站着，洪知秀拿出手机来叫车。他一边看屏幕一边说：“你叫到哪儿？”  
  
全圆佑说了地址，洪知秀想了想：“那你比我住得远，我先送你到那里，然后我再回去吧。”  
  
“不能这么麻烦你。”  
  
“那你就请我去你的别墅里住一晚。这地址骗不了我。”  
  
洪知秀原本只是在开玩笑，没想到全圆佑说：“好啊。”  
  
他们都只喝了几杯，酒精只起到了兴奋的作用，因此洗完澡凌晨都快过去，也没人觉得困。洪知秀说聊聊，也不管他们已经从下午四点聊到了现在，两个人因而对面对地坐在客厅的桌子两边，正襟危坐，却滑稽地穿着睡衣。全圆佑拿来了冰的可乐，洪知秀打开，啪的一声，二氧化碳逃窜的声音。  
  
“圆佑，”他用吸管喝着可乐，“笑一下嘛。”  
  
全圆佑勉强扯出了一个假笑，洪知秀突然兴奋起来，掏出手机，鼓捣了半天弄出来一只猫：“你看你像不像它？”  
  
他们又聊了很多，无关紧要的事，这阔别的快二十年间发生的事。四十岁正是一个男人的壮年，加上不管是洪知秀还是全圆佑都注重自我管理，他们看着彼此的脸，不知不觉就变成了大学时候的样子。  
  
“你说。”洪知秀喝光了第三瓶可乐，把罐子扔到一边，“如果那天，告白的那天，我真的和敏珠一起来了，你说怎么样呢。”  
  
全圆佑刚想说话，洪知秀放在桌上的手机响了。两个人都愣了一下，全圆佑不是有意，但瞥见一瞬上面的名字，是个男人的名字，后面跟着一个爱心。他飞快地转过了眼睛，洪知秀也没掐掉电话，也没接起来，就让它在那里徒劳无功地响着。全圆佑假装打量客厅里的装饰，一直等到铃声自动停止才转回眼神。他看见洪知秀的手放在那里，他伸手去拿可乐，手指蹭到了洪知秀的手背。  
  
全圆佑说：“我不知道。”洪知秀的手收了回去，那一秒都不到的碰触已经是他们最大的情感流露。  
  
全圆佑回了房间，洪知秀就在走廊上打电话，全圆佑没有去管他怎么和男朋友通报，自己精疲力竭地倒在了床上。他很累，可头脑却是几天以来最清醒的。他摸过了床头柜上的手机，打电话给了女儿。女儿没有接，全圆佑算了算时差，在上课。  
  
他转而在naver中打下：热爱生命的人死后会去往哪里？又在结果出来之前关掉了网页。  
  
敏珠啊，他自嘲地笑了一下，你这么迫不及待地去死，到底是厌烦了什么呢？  
  
回国三天之后表亲打来电话，说信箱里有一个白包，署名是洪知秀。全圆佑知道他打听到了真相，于是对表亲说：“哥你收着吧，就当我给你的租金。”表亲在电话里笑着骂他：“就这点？”  
  
被妻子救了的那孩子始终没有任何音讯，女儿晚饭的时候说外公外婆对此很有意见，语气淡淡的，明显只是在转述。全圆佑心想，她大概也理解不仅仅是妻子救了那孩子，那孩子也成全了妻子的愿望。他心里害怕女儿也变成妻子的样子，可又明白就算真的如此，这也是他的错。  
  
整理行李箱的时候女儿看到了洪知秀的书和杂志，有些惊讶地说：“爸在什么地方买的？怎么会知道这个作家？”全圆佑停下手，仰头看着女儿：“很有名吗？”  
  
“同学们都喜欢呢。”女儿指着书说，“给我看看吧。”  
  
全圆佑怀着一点骄傲说：“拿去就行。”  
  
晚上一个人躺在双人床上的时候全圆佑搜索了一下那本小说的名字，跳出来的网页上写着：《天际线》书评——除爱之外，皆无大事。  
  
全圆佑关掉了手机，盖上被子想，知秀啊，你那天没有和敏珠一起来真的太好了。  
  
这边的世界只在意生死。然而就连生死本身都潦潦草草的。  


  



End file.
